The invention relates to a hand-held kitchen appliance, in particular a stick blender, comprising a housing with at least one first and one second housing shell and a fixing means for connecting the two housing shells to each other.
Known from EP 0 283 642 is a blender comprising a motor arranged in a housing to drive a mixing rod with it being possible to assemble the housing from housing portions without screw and adhesive connections. For this, the individual components are arranged in relation to each other and equipped with lugs and projections for hooking together or for clipping together in such way that, after the assembly of all parts, a fully assembled blending device is obtained which is completely closed all round its outside contour. Hereby, substantially tubular housing parts are connected to each other by means of hooks and corresponding recesses, with a cover being inserted in an upper opening of a handle portion and being latched to the tubular housing parts.
When producing kitchen appliances it is of particular importance that the production and assembly of the individual parts of the device are as simple and efficient as possible, wherein, however, the housing should protect the interior of the kitchen appliance from external influences as well as possible. For this, in particular gaps between two housing shells are to be avoided. One problem with known kitchen appliances is the fact that housing parts lying one on top of the other could not always be connected in a gap-free manner without having to position the housing parts precisely in relation to each other. Production tolerances and inaccuracies in the individual housing parts also complicated the assembly of the housing so that reworking was necessary in the case of incompletely closed housings.